


21XX

by SharedUniverseArchive



Category: Metal Gear, Metroid Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharedUniverseArchive/pseuds/SharedUniverseArchive
Summary: It's been a long time, hasn't it? It's time now for something new, something different. It's time to check in on another corner of our Shared Universe... and some old friends of a different sort.





	21XX

Jack Storm had never seen the man in his office before. He had no idea who this man was. Considering the man had just walked in and handed him a literal blank check... that could be a problem. Best to feign ignorance and probe. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

Mr. Anonymous, who by his short-cropped hair, well-kept but plain suit, and perfect smile could've been any generic businessman in the Federation, flashed that smile. "I requested a contract at Sirius Rho a few days ago. I was vague enough about the details, apparently, to be told that the CEO wanted to complete negotiations with me personally."

Oh right, this guy. The contract had come in requesting a security detail of large but non-specific quantity on a barren planet in the out-of-the-way Sirius Rho system, returned to backwater status since its only notable landmark was destroyed a while back. The contract was specifically pointless enough to arouse Jack's suspicion, so he contacted the man behind it to discuss the matter personally and see what it was all about. "Alright, now I remember you... and what had me so interested. Now, let's get down to the nitty-gritty."

Mr. Anonymous, still smiling, took a seat in front of Jack's desk. "Right, well, it's fairly simple. Since the unfortunate destruction of Sirius Rho IV, Federal Authorities have slowly lost interest in the system, making it a perfect spot do some mildly secretive R&D in peace and quiet. To make a long story short, we plan to test some confidential new technologies on a larger-than-average scale before we condense them down into the usual powered-armor suits." Mr. Anonymous took out a data drive from his pocket and handed it to Jack. "The facility blueprints for your appraisal."

As Jack plugged the data-drive into his desk and scanned through, an alarm began to warm up in his head. Larger-than-average scale, huh? Regardless, the blueprints seemed fairly standard. Not an easily-defensible stronghold, certainly, but not too hard to secure and protect in a crisis, especially, the labs and... oddly enough, the secondary hangar. It was then, reading the specifications of the secondary hangar, that the internal alarm blared full strength.

"Ah, I see you've noticed the secondary hangar. All as expected. Yes, _Mister Sears_ , we're building giant mechs. Now, please, share your concerns."

Jack stood quickly and abruptly, sending his chair spinning backward into the wall. "What's concerning me is _how the hell you know that name._ "

Mr. Anonymous chuckled. "Touchy, are we? You're a very old man, Mister Sears, and the paper trails that tell your tale weren't always burnt behind you. Just as people like you tend to keep a close eye on the world, making sure you are wise enough to maintain your power... certain agencies are careful to keep tabs on people like you."

Jack sighed. "I suppose that's to be expected... my code name is visible in any public record of Maverick's staff or activities, it was only a matter of time before some historical-interest noticed and added two with two."

He pulled his chair back to the desk and sat back down. "So, here's the full story- You're developing a mech, probably picking up right where the Metal Gears, and since your usual cleanup crew is currently a wanted criminal, at large on multiple counts each of life and death, you don't want to risk your average soldiers on this. You want a more reliable Plan A, one experienced in the matters of tracking and destroying rogue superweapons, whose crew can pick up slack that your average soldier can't. For an oddly specific job like that, you sure came to the right place."

Mr. Anonymous laced his fingers together. "Right on the money. Now, I know you can give me an exact cost right now if you want to, so fill out the check and I'll be on my way."

Jack pulled an old analogue pen from a desk drawer and began to fill in the blank. "Let's get the record straight here. I don't like this." Mr. Anonymous began to speak, but Jack cut him off. "I've read some of your damn incident reports. Even the publicly available details make the Metal Gear projects look tame at times. Personally, I think what happened in Sirius Rho was necessary and justified, and I doubt the full story would make me think any higher of the big brains in charge of your government. Even now, you aren't learning from history, despite bringing me in because you expect it to repeat."

Mr. Anonymous' smile had been reduced to a grimace. Jack finished writing, and pulled up a digital contract on his holo-desk. "I'm not doing this because you're right, or smart for that matter. I'm taking this contract because when this inevitably goes sideways, nobody else is gonna be there to save your asses, and even though that's your people's own fault, it's more than your people at stake if your crazy new toy gets stolen."

Mr. Anonymous hastily signed the various forms and waivers, then held out his hand for the paper cheque. "Are we done here, Mr. Sears?"

Jack smiled and held out the cheque, which was promptly taken. "I'll be spearheading this team personally, so as of this moment I'm on the job. It'd be unprofessional of you, Mister..." Jack spun the contracts around to read them. "...Bryce Talbot, not to refer to me by my code name."

Talbot turned away to leave, neither anonymous nor enthused by the situation any longer. "Fine. It'll be a pleasure doing business with you... Mr. Raiden."


End file.
